


You Seriously Need To Stop (Or What?)

by KATastrofic222



Series: Title Prompts [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Budding feelings, Confusion, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: Studies have shown that one of the few ways to tame a mean person is to shower them with kindness. That’s why Kiibo decided to put it to the test. Naturally, as long as it involved the supreme leader, things would never go according to plan.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kiibo/Ouma Kokichi
Series: Title Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	You Seriously Need To Stop (Or What?)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another work based on fic titles I received on tumblr. This one was requested by kiib-ouma@tumblr

“…What are you doing?” Ouma stared at the android with mild confusion.

Kiibo blinked innocuously. “Holding the door open for you?”

Ouma restrained himself from making a sarcastic remark, opting to choose a more mischievous route instead. “Oh~? Finally tapping into your servile role?” The look on the robot’s face was worth it.

“W-what? No! Can’t I just do something kind for you without being mistaken for a servant?” Kiibo frowned.

“Hmmm, I don’t know. The only people who are nice to me are my loyal servants after all,” Ouma walked past the door, folding his arms behind his head. “Unless you want to be one of my many servants, I suggest you to stop whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Ouma-ku–”

“Bye bye, Kiiboy~!”

And off went the supreme leader.

Kiibo released a huff, resting both of his hands on his waist. “Of course things wouldn’t be simple if it’s Ouma-kun.”

He had been at it for at most two weeks now, treating the supreme leader with utmost kindness. Starting with greeting him in the morning whenever they happened to leave their rooms at the same time. And ending with greeting him good night before they enter their respective rooms.

Everyone noticed what he was doing, and even asked him what he was trying to do. Some discouraged him, telling him that it would be a waste of time. Some were neutral. But at least there were a handful of people who were genuinely intrigued by his idea. Which was how he was able to let it go on for as long as it has.

Kiibo shook his head. “Patience. Professor Iidabashi didn’t create me in one day. If he can spend years just to develop me, then certainly I can be just as patient with Ouma-kun.”

Although Ouma was still as foul mouthed and rude as ever, he didn’t actively try to get rid of him via prank this time around. That should count for something, right? Right!

“Maybe he’d lower his guard more if I offered to play games with him… He did seem like the type to enjoy playing video games. I should ask Nanami-senpai for recommendations!”

And off Kiibo went to the opposite direction.

———————————–

“Hey, Kiiboy.” Ouma broke the silence, eyes not leaving the screen as his hands skillfully tapped at his controller.

“Yeah?” Kiibo managed to say as he struggled to keep up with the supreme leader’s assault on his chosen character’s life bar.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

Ouma abruptly paused their game and sent the android a glare. “_This! _Why am I suddenly playing video games with _you_ in the Game Room?”

Kiibo placed his controller down, “Are we just going to forget the part that you agreed to this? You were the one who dragged me to the Game Room too, after I showed you some of Nanami-senpai’s games. I don’t even know what you’re so mad about, I mean you’re currently pulverizing me in our current match.”

The raven-haired Ultimate let out frustrated grunt. “What I _mean _is, why are you suddenly being nice to me? Didn’t you hate me?”

_Oh._

Kiibo pressed his fingers together, “I don’t, actually. I just wanted to get along with you better.”

“Did Akamatsu-chan put you up to this? Or was it that old hag Yukizome-chan?“ Ouma crossed his arms. “If it is, then my answer is no. I don’t want to get along with a robot like you.“

If it weren’t for the fact that he had already built up a resistance against the supreme leader’s brash remarks, he probably would have withered in shame just like in the past.

“No, they didn’t.” Kiibo rubbed the back of his neck. “It just looked like you needed a friend. And well…I wanted to be that friend, that’s all.”

Ouma stared at Kiibo blankly before letting himself sink into the plush cushions of the couch. “You seriously need to stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Being kind to me.”

“Or what?” Kiibo challenged, a little surprised with his sudden burst of bravado. 

Ouma turned to face the albino before leaning closer to whisper in his ear. “…Or I might start falling for you.” He moved back, giving the flustered red robot a wink.

His bravado left him as soon as it came.

“W-what?” Kiibo placed his hands on his cheeks, worried that if it got any hotter, he might pass out from overheat.

“Nothing~” Ouma hopped off the couch and stretched his arms. “It’s just a lie! Nothing to worry your silly little AI about.” He gave Kiibo a patronizing pat on the head before making his way towards the exit.

“H-hey, wait–!” Kiibo got up from his seat.

“Noooope! I’m not letting you have your way!” Ouma snickered as he dashed his way out of the Game Room. “Besides, you’re still a hundred years too early to be seducing _moi!!!”_

“S-seduce?! What are you even sayi–?!” Kiibo dropped his hand to his side lamely, seeing as the shorter teen had already left him (and their unfinished match) behind. He let himself sink back into the couch shortly after, trying to process everything that had happened within a span of ten minutes.

He buried his face in his hands as soon as everything finally clicked in his head.

“I…might have made a few miscalculations along the way.”


End file.
